fairytailworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Aelin Ne'rid
" Or do you think my words are too unimportant to listen to..? " - Aelin Aelin Tekoria Ne'rid is an elusive Wizard currently residing in Magnolia Town. She's in the guild known as Draduceus. Life Before Draduceus Before she joined Draduceus, Aelin moved a lot from place to place. From early childhood her parents raised her to speak up for what she believed in, but she decided not to be as vocal as they taught her to be, when she saw them get slaughtered by a radical group who disagreed with one of their many opinions. To make it worse, it was a trivial thing having to do with fire, which Aelin already disliked at the time. No one cared enough to speak up for Aelin's family, for the people in the town were already shocked with fear at the death of Lucia and Libero Ne'rid at the time. Aelin had two brothers, but they soon left and never really came back, so Aelin was then raised in solitude by her rich widowed aunt. She barely spoke to anyone but herself, and the water, while living at her aunt's house. Every time the maids at her aunt's house said she was insane and should be locked away somewhere, she grinned madly. Eventually, she realized she had an uncanny ability and link with water, and started trying things out- and left her aunt's house. She started a new career as a water assassin and eventually got revenge by beheading those who had wronged her family, and enchanting some of their teeth with some ingredients (the ingredients were stuff she found out about in a book she had taken out of her aunt's library about dark magic and revenge and stuff) to make the symbols that hang on her necklace. The teeth were grinded, then dropped in a potion, and formed the symbols she wanted them to form. She then burned the book about dark magic after reading up on some of the other spells and what they did. The necklace-symbol thing was one of the many things she could not find a description on, however. She can't take the necklace off now, but it doesn't really seem to be doing anything. And she likes it- it reminds her of home. No one noticed the deaths of those she killed, or noticed her. She disappeared without a trace, and no one even looked for her. She came like a powerful wave and left leaving only a shell of the people she was after, skeletons never to be remembered. She did it all calmly. When she was done with her revenge, and making the teeth-charms on her necklace, she suddenly lost interest in being an assassin. Killing unsuspecting victims was... Boring and pointless. And for what? Just because someone else has something they want to settle with someone once and for all? Her past quest had a meaning, but other people killed for not that good of a reason.. Using the money she got from her jobs, she bought new stuff, and used things to help people she met as she moved from place to place. Even then, the people she helped did not notice her at all. Some called her a fallen angel, some called her a fairy or a helpful waterspirit- but they never really figured out who she was. Perhaps someone might've caught a small glimpse of her, but she looked so strange already that it was no wonder they got confused. She decided to leave behind the lives she had lived, and become a wizard. She wanted to focus on her water powers, to get stronger. She wanted to start yet an other new life- one in Magnolia Town.But the past kept comming back, and when she first entered the town she got a headache. She was forced to treck beyond Magnolia town, take narrow roads that twisted and turned, and appeared before a giant towering abandoned "house" she knew too well. It had been left to her by inheritance, and she remembered going there during the summer when she was small. Some people might've been scared to find the towering mass of darkness the house was, for it was rumored to be the dwelling of an army of dark wizards, or a troop of assassins, or haunted, or something of the sort- but Aelin didn't know those rumors, nor would she ever believe them. It was a large place in seclusion, and she was delighted to see she still had the keys to its many rooms. She made the place her own, and after that she ventured back to Magnolia town.. She became licensed, found the guild of Draduceus... And that's when it all truly began. Life during Draduceus: RK-6 Saga: Amegan (Pre Encounter to Encounter 1) Aelin had just joined Draduceus, and felt a bit nervous. She met the guild leader Shinn, and he seemed more cold and distant than she thought herself to be, which unnerved her a bit. Her temper started going up again from talking to people, which hadn't really happened since the day her parents died, since after that she had always controled her temper and watched her words and had tried to keep away from people, and having conversations with them... She had not spoken much for a long period of time, and now she was finally starting to meet people she had ''to talk to, to discuss things. She felt stange. One day Aelin actually helped to convince Shinn into going on an Amegan Border quest with Kiva, and tagged along of course. She wasn't too much of a help that day, but no one really seemed to notice. Her temper, however, did get out of hand during that quest, as she broke out in rage at a random passerby and called the city stupid. The next week or so later, she convinced Shinn to go on an other quest to Amegan. She wanted to apolagise. Now this was quite strange for her, because she had never apolagised in her life. Litterally never. When her parents were alive, she was quite friendly and nice. When she was questing for revenge she had no regrets or guilt. For the first time, she felt sorry for calling the city stupid.. And she '''wouldn't' be talked out of returning to Amegan. Once in Amegan, Shinn and Aelin met The Bearers, a guild trying to revive the city of Amegan, and bring more wizards to it. A guild that wanted the citizens to realize wizards weren't evil! Coincidentally, the person Aelin had lashed out on during the border gang quest was in The Bearers. But every time she tried to apolagise, no one seemed to notice her. It was like when she had killed for revenge and no one noticed the killing... But this time she wanted to be noticed! She already was starting to get nervous and didn't talk in proper sentences. Her voice already sounded faint, with a strange accent- it was already starting to show she hadn't spoken to people that much for a long period of time, because she couldn't fully concentrate on making her words perfect so people wouldn't guess her dillema. She was only concentrating on how terrible she felt. Aelin started feeling even worse, when everyone was fighting golems, and she was....Useless! Soul , her new friend (from The Bearers) was the only one who believed she wasn't stupid. Even Shinn was starting to get annoyed by Aelin...More annoyed than usual!!! After the four Golems were defeated, The Bearers ran off after something, leaving Shinn and Aelin in the middle of the street. They had to get out of Amegan, and go home fast. Aelin felt terrible, but she couldn't cry.. Not in front of Shinn, or anyone else. She couldn't wait to go home to her huge home and bawl in seclusion of the highest tower there. She couldn't wait to get this all over with. Harken Quest Upon getting back to Draduceus Of Magnolia Town with Shinn Elbion after their first official encounter with The Bearers of Amegan, Aelin felt a huge surge of relief. The next day, at the guild house, Shinn decided they needed more members and made posters saying the Guild of Draduceus needed more members, but Aelin refused to pass out the fliers/posters upon hearing the mention of "fire". No sooner had either of them started passing out fliers (Or even going outside, for the matter!) when someone burst through the door carrying one of the fliers- someone none other than Raikou Crimoire- a fire wizard! Aelin immediatly sensed a sense of weakness in herself, and guessed Raikou was a fire wizard, deciding she would not get along with this person. Raikou greeted Aelin politely, outstreching his arm for a handshake, but Aelin snapped out the words "Well I'm a water wizard!", and Raikou put his hand down awkwardly.. There was a moment of silence, and Shinn sensed the tension in the room. Shinn decided to pick a quest for the group of three to go on, to see if Rai was powerful enough to join Draduceus, and went to the request board while Aelin glared angrily at Raikou. WIthin minutes, the quest was decided: a trip to Clover Town, to confront the infamous theif Harken! Shinn, Rai, and Aelin took what they needed and headed for the train station. Shinn bought himself a ticket, and Aelin got tickets for herself and Rai.. then slipped into the shadows of the train. Suddenly, after a couple hours, the train stopped near a desert. Shinn and Rai sensed danger and got off. Aelin got off a couple seconds later- just in time to escape the explosion! A bit disturbed by this sudden turn of events, the three headed away from the tracks. Shinn went off for a while to find a magic veichle, and left Rai to watch over Aelin. But monsters attacked, and Aelin mysteriously dissappeared, leaving Rai alone in the desert! Shinn came back to see Aelin was gone, and was a bit unnerved, but decided they should continue on their quest. Upon entering the city, Shinn and Rai realised this was not the Clover Town it had once been. Something had happened to the town, something bad... It had been taken over by some strange new force, and the streets were foggy and barren, except for some strange 'guards' and something of the like... No civilians. Shinn was confronted by a strange man who seemed quite powerful, but the man left.. The mysterious man had the voice of someone who Aelin and Shinn had heard once, on a quest where Shinn had almost gotten digested by a giant crab.. The voice, on that day, had said something about the giant crab being its monster... Shinn and Rai had no time to talk that over, though. They were in a giant tunnel trainstation. Suddenly, a creepy little boy walked past them and asked them if they were outsiders, not from the town, and gave them suits to get past something.. Skipping a couple minutes later into time, Shinn and Rai got to their client: a lady whose family had been stolen by Harken- she wanted them back. But the only way to get them was to go into the sewers, as not to be noticed by the new law enforcers patroling the town.. Meanwhile, Aelin was trapped in a cage- a cage which Harken had trapped her in! At first she was actually cool with it, didn't really mind... But then she started getting bored, and disliked how Harken evaded some of her questions. Aelin was starting to get quite annoyed, but there was nothing she could do. She was trapped. Skipping a bit more in time.. '' ''> Rai bursts into the room where Aelin is, and gets captured. >Shinn bursts through the ceiling, frees Aelin, Rai, and everyone else (who have been put into a machine for restoring Harken's youth). >Aelin decides to fight Harken, but Harken grabs Shinn and runs off. >Aelin and Rai chase Harken, and Aelin finally confronts Harken- but Shinn and Rai get trapped in a giant ball of energy. > It turns out Harken was an old water wizard! Aelin gets trapped in water, but dispurses it and uses that water and all the clean water in the sewage system to form a water being (Spell used: soon dead friend of the bursting wave). >Harken dies, but probably more from being too old for all of this in the first place. >Aelin and Shinn run off to give the client her family back, Rai gets forgotten, and Aelin's water copy stays to guard the sewers. Shinn and Aelin approached the client's house cautiously, Shinn and the client's family leading the way. The whole family reunites, and Shinn gets a mysterious amulet in payment. As soon as the two step out of the house, it vanishes. Somehow Shinn and Aelin meet up with Rai along the way back to Magnolia Town, resolving to head back to their Guild and forget about the stange Clover Town. Mount Neko Quest!! The End and Draduceus- unite! A couple days after the chaotic Clover Town fiasco, things get a lot more chaotic. Two scientists came into the Draduceus guild, telling Kiva that they were imprisoned by a Rune Knight for no good reason. Two wizards- Xor and Zeta of the Guild The End burst in unanounced, and yelled it's their quest to take. To make things more complicated, Shinn and Aelin got annoyed by the TE wizards, because they came into the Draduceus guild house unnanounced. The TE members didn't quite take to the idea of apolagising, either. Aelin was so irritated, that she tackled Xoris and punched him three times. Before she could beat the heck out of him a fourth time, Kiva told her to calm down, so Aelin begrudgingly stood up and slipped away into the darkness. The scientists said they needed proof that the Neku tribe was completely wiped out, and said there was a time machine they made to help with that- but they needed the four main elements. Aelin provided water, of course, and the other wizards handled the rest. Then, the next trial: Three wizards could go into the past. Only three. So it was decided that Xoris, Zeta, and Kiva would. When Xoris, Zeta, and Kiva came back, the scientists had enough evidence. Now, for the next step of their plan: they needed some wizards to strom Mount Neko! And so, Aelin, Xoris, Kiva, Zeta, and Rai went out into the forest in plan of defeating the man who caused the Neku Tribe Genocide in the first place: Klent Burrow. The five-wizard team trekked through the woods, slashing down any Clippers that dared disturb them with ease. Suddenly, a rod on the mountain started glowing, and Aelin felt strongly drawn to it. As she ran closer to it, it glowed brighter, resonating so brightly when she grabbed hold of it, that no one could see her dissappear into an other dimension! This other dimension was where she met a celestial spirit- Leo. Leo is actually Lionel, a man who used to be known as Lionel, The Neku Tribe Ace! At first Aelin was a bit wary- how could she be sure she could trust Leo? besides, she wasn't a celestial wizard, just a water wizard!! After talking to Leo a bit more, Aelin decided she'd trust Leo no matter what, and help him in any way she could. To her, Leo was now a kindred soul, someone who she could relate to.. Someone who wanted revenge as much as Aelin had once wanted revenge.. So Aelin agreed to make a contract with Leo, and that was the beggining of their friendship. Leo A light shone where Aelin had dissappeared, and Aelin reappeared with a key in hand. Yes, Aelin had returned to the others soon after making the contract, but kept the key a secret until the group of wizards was attacked by weretigers.. Aelin had no choice but to call out Leo, and the fight began. After defeating a group of weretigers, the group trekked on- but Leo had to go back into the key. When the group of wizards neared their destination, they saw a group of guards at the entrance. Xoris fooled the guards and knocked them out, and the group entered the providence. Klent's voice could be heard, though, so the group had to hide in the shadows. When Klent came in the room, Aelin had a violent impulse to throw someting at the guy from the shadows, because quite frankly his very existance had annoyed her quite a lot. She decided to throw a brick which she had found. Startled, Klent dodged the brick while the four other wizards facepalmed, knowing it was Aelin who had thrown the brick. What went on then, was major chaos..! Wizards and weretigers alike fought tooth and nail. Just when Aelin was about to summon Leo once more, she, along with some of the others in her group, were captured by some Rune Knights and dragged to the top of the building, where they met Klent. Just as some Clipper serum was about to be injected into Aelin and some others, Leo finally appeared and freed them! The Rune Knights soon got defeated, and it was time for the final showdown- the fight against Klent! Everyone gave their all, until only Kiva and Klent were left standing. Aelin was not that badly hurt, except for some paw scratches on her lower right back from earlier with the weretigers, but Leo had faced Klent, and then got badly damaged and faded away, leaving Aelin with only the key. All she could do was worry over whether her newfound ally was dead or not, because going against Klent at the time would only mean getting in Kiva's way or getting badly injured. Rai was already passed out, and Xoris was badly injured from the battle with Klent. Kiva beat Klent Burrow, but just when he was about to deliver the finishing blow to the almost unconcious Klent, Kisuke Crimoire, one of the twelve Wizard Saints, stopped the battle to arrest Klent. Kiva passed out, and Kisuke revealed that he was Rai's father, that Rai resented him for something.. Rai was not present/concious at the moment to notice his father. He said something about time and the past, handed Aelin a dagger, and told her to give it to Kiva when he woke up. Kisuke had came with the two scientists, and left with them and the now arrested Klent, leaving Aelin to try to wake Kiva up. When she finally succeeded, she gave Kiva the dagger just as Raikou had instructed. Later on, other members of the five-wizard storming group awakened, and they all trekked back to Magnolia. Appearance At six feet and two inches tall weighing one hundred pounds, you'd really think she should eat more. More as in two Thanksgiving dinners, plus a candy shop. However, her lack of weight causes her to be a bit more nimble, and swift on her feet. She's very fast, and likes to hide in dark corners and alleyways. And places with water. She loves water. Aelin has dark purple eyes with blue shines, one indicator that she is not entirely human. Her hair is black, although at times it gives off sort of a blue shine. Aelin switches outfits a lot, but to save money (because she doesn't want to be stuck with none when she really needs some) she trades it in for new things, or sells it to buy something new. That way, you can't say "HEY!! THAT'S THAT GIRL THAT'S ALWAYS WEARING THAT GIANT SKIRT!!! IT WAS HER!!!!", or something equally ridiculous. Also, as a security measure, sometimes she'll buy outfits or modify hers so she doesn't stand out too much. One thing she'll never trade in, however, is her necklace. It's grey with dark blue X's etched on it, and has black symbols dangling from it, like little claws. She can take off the little symbols, but not the necklace itself. Also, she has a belt- grey with black X's- but her shirt usually covers it. She likes to dress in dark purple, blue, black, grey, silver, cyan, ect. She is somewhat pale from not getting enough sunlight.Her guild tattoo is on her back- also a security measure. The strange thing, though, is that she has a scar on her face, kind of like a fancy A. It's not from any kind of guild, and not some sort of symbol, but it got carved into her face not too long ago. She's (probably) the only one who knows why it's there, and what it signifies. Personality Aelin spaces out a lot, but at times she has a very strong rage she finds hard to control. She is often scolded by Shinn for not obeying him, and is thought stupid by many- but that doesn't phase her too much. Under the guise of innocence, blind rage, and aloofness, though, Aelin has a secret part of her mind which houses insanity and sadism, and pure hatred for anyone who wrongs her and her friends, and doesn't even think twice about it. Aelin rarely shows her maniacal sadistic side, though- but the last time she did... It was when she got revenge. Most of the time her rages are just blind rages and fits of anger and stop her from thinking too clearly. However, she will go through extreme measures to protect her friends if needed, and at times all she does is worry. Her mind is in a constant gloom, and there's almost always something to be upset about. She considers all of her fellow Draduceus members as her friends- and, begrudgingly, she acknowladges Xoris and Zeta from The End as allies too, after the Mount Neku quest. She also has a strong friendship with Leo, the first Celestial Spirit she ever made a contract with. The fastest way to bring a smile to Aelin's face is to give her a cookie or some lemonade. (She secretly has a sweet tooth, but she thinks it makes her act abnormaly [ In other words, it makes her act like a normal ''human being, with the feelings of PURE JOY'' and COMPASSION ''] so she started training herself to not eat sweet things at the age of 10. ) Equipment (basic stuff she carries everywhere/when she's traveling) ''This is a list of things Aelin always has with her. Sometimes she has more things than this with her (like a brick, chapstick, dinner leftovers in a container, or a really pointy tree branch and some ink) though. Sickle: 'A sharp gleaming curved blade, with a navy blue handle. The handle is studded with bright blue gems. She carries it on her belt so it'll be easy to reach for. She actually ''always has this with her. 'A canister of water: '''Well of course she needs some to drink, and to listen to. She can only create a limited amount of water at one time, so might as well have some (er, a lot) to save for later. She keeps it in close reach, usually some purse. '''A loaf of bread: '''Hey, not like you know when you'll need it.... Or when someone else does... '''Purse: '''Uses it to carry stuff. Duh. Also, wears it on her right shoulder (it crosses to her left). '''Keys to some obscure place: '''Doesn't say where they go, carries them in her pocket. '''Spare outfit ': Well, ya need to have a spare outfit just in case someone spills grapejuice on you or something. >.> Her spare outfit is usually just a black t-shirt and some jeans. '''Rope and climbing equipment: Just in case someone falls down a mountain, and she has to pull them up. Or if she suddenly has the urge to climb Mount Everest. Skills and Abilities *'Quitwittedness, Speed, Alertness, Agility, and Grace: '''She is quite agile, and very very quick. She tries her best to be prepared to jump out of the way, but she's not too jumpy or tense- there's a certain grace to it, like she's jumped out of the way with ease plenty of times.It takes a quick mind to calculate when to get out of the way or dodge something, or even if she should. To make sure she or someone else goes unnoticed, to think up the unexpected- that's what Aelin strives for at times. She sometimes concentrates on many things at once, yet somehow finds a way to reply to the comment of a passerby, while keeping a conversation with someone and bartering for something at a marketplace. Even then, she has to keep alert of her surroundings. Pertaining to speed- once she won a race while most of the other runners were 75% there or halfway there, then went off on her way. Everyone that noticed her didn't speak up- they thought she was some bizzare hallucination. *'Low physical strength: ' Somehow she manages to use her lack of weight and strength to her advantage during hand-to-hand combat battles, so she can focus on being quick and swift, and be able to attack then jump out of the way. "''Better to graze your opponent and evade, than to hit with a huge attack with so much strength that you can't control yourself and somehow manage to fall over or face defeat some other way because of it... ", she thinks. On the flip side, she can't ever win at thumb wrestling. Statistics Magic Aelin has water magic.' Water Magic' is a Caster magic that uses the element of water. Aelin uses Water Magic to create things out of water such as illusions, attacks, and (rarely) creatures. Aelin also has''' Celestial Spirit magic. ''Water Magic spells: '' *'Healing' Glimmer : Aelin can use water to create reflections and illusions to replicate things. In a way, she gives the water a form and it mirrors its target, or acts like it would. It's mainly to confuse people, and doesn't hurt too much, but buys some time. The illusions can also imitate the land and things around, to make it look like something that isn't there is. When dispersed, the illusion turns to a light mist or fog, and usually returns to its original state of water. Scince it's her choice what the mirrored illusion would look like and how it would disguise/ confuse people, in a way it 'heals' the world for a moment, a moment of bliss where she almost feels like she can control what happens for once- but it's just a shimmering illusion, and a second after it's in effect she is knocked back to her senses, feeling a bit let down as always. *'Soon Dead Friend of the bursting wave: '''Depending on the circumstances, Aelin can sometimes create something out of the water- something real, something intelligent. Unlike ''Healing Glimmer, it can not be a land form or a reflection, only a living being. It could be a turtle, a human -anything- as long as it takes the form of a common being. The biggest drawback is that it needs to stay at least a mile close to where it was created, or else it will die.They have a lifespan of a year, but usually they die/are killed before that. The same being can not be created twice, can not be healed in any way. Aelin can create something similar of the exact same species, but it will never be the same '''exact being ever again. Any friendships Aelin would make with this creature would be pointless, and a let down because she knows it'll meet its death eventually. That does not mean she would not try to at least keep on good terms with it, although it's not necessary because it would never attack her without being greatly damaged (since she is its caster). Usually there's only two of these beings at one place at one time, because over two might go over Aelin's limit or worse.. It can only be cast around a huge source of water. *'H'rring: '''An orb of water, which Aelin can create with her powers. So far, Aelin can only create a sphere of water as big as a soccer ball. She can cast this an almost unlimited times a day. When casting this, she mutters "H'rrring" softly, rolling the r's. The word can be sung into a soft melody at times, but is impossible to yell. *'Villiage of Mutated Raindrops : Aelin can create a small water sphere as big as a softball, and four blobs about one fourth of its size floating around it. Which direction they go, or if they stay in the air, is her choice. She can cast this an unlimited amount of times. '''Celestial Spirit Magic: Aelin practices Celestial Spirit Magic, which allows her to summon Celestial Spirits, Magical beings residing in the Celestial Spirit World, using the Keys of their respective Gates. However, Celestial Spirits are sentient beings who possess personalities and traits, and are thus able to act accordingly during battle. *'Gate of Leo the Lion': Aelin can summon Leo the Lion, who is her first Celestial Spirit. He is a loyal, powerful being who is very grateful to Aelin for avenging his people (during the time that he was apart of the Neku Tribe) and has made a promise to always standby her side. He commonly looks to her as an authority figure always reffering to her as master and does what she askes without question. *'''Gate of the Libra : '''Aelin can summon Libra, who is her second Celestial Spirit. Before being a Celestial Spirit, he was a preist- and not just any preist- Eibon! Libra's main attacks have to do with his headphones, which he constantly has up to full volume in his ears. He is a bit more of a free spirit than Leo, and doesn't take orders quite as eagerly as Leo, perhaps due to the fact he can't always hear them. It is noted that Libra is strong enough to close his own gate by himself. Category:Wizard Category:Licensed